Sometimes band members belong together
by FemaleDuoMaxwell
Summary: band was something more than family.....(I dont know why I rated this that way..does it even matter?) please r


It was all a mistake, Maggie didn't know what she was in for.it was the roller coaster of her life, only love from a trumpet could pick her up from the wreck.(Based on a true story.just not the names)  
  
Another PERCUSSIONIST, not a drummer, they hated that term. She was in love with a percussionist named Jonathon, two years older (a senior), and Maggie was a sophomore, but she still truly liked him. There was nothing more interesting and nothing worth waking up in the morning than to see his face and talk to him at early morning Jazz band, Maggie truly liked him.and some how he knew. With the occasional help from a good friend, Amanda (another senior), she was able to ask him to the annual Homecoming dance, almost as formal as prom. When he accepted, she thought nothing could be better. The night finally rolled around, but after the dance.it wasn't quite so fun. Jon lived clear out in the middle of nowhere, and her parents didn't know where they could find his house, yet Maggie still went over there. Two o'clock rolled around, and lets say her mother wasn't happy about her being out that late, after that she was grounded for about three weeks. But that didn't stop her from loving him, hell no. One night after a double date with him and two of her other friends, Kay and Brett, her and Jon went over to her house instead of his this time and proceeded to ride her ATV. It was great, except for the ditch on an ATV racing track, that she got them stuck into, otherwise it was the perfect night...and asked him out.  
  
They dated for several more months, she liked him so much, but there was something missing.the other end. She gave him unconditional love, yet he showed her barely any in return. This was something she refused to see, she would barely try to hug him and he'd be discussed. It was sad the way he acted to her, and it was even more sad the way she kept taking it, he was just another stuck up rich boy, fed by his parents upbringing and that he was truly and millionaire (family fortune and business). Until the beginning of December, he took her into the hallway, giving a line of bullshit that she took in and shouldn't of. From there on Maggie had a hard time of being happy and being able to enjoy herself, for many months she was that way. She began to get better, more.her after awhile, until one night when she went out after a band concert, she went out with a couple of friends.including Jon (she had been getting along with him ok.as a friend, he hadn't really done something.extremely wrong.HA!). The night turned bad with a couple of words; Maggie's best friend, Mali, talked to Jon and then came back with bad news and more heartbreak. Because of course she still liked Jon unconditionally, but he truly didn't. Maggie sat in the back of Lizzy's car and cried, she had just.exploded. But Liz, Mali, and a guy she called her brother, Chase, assured her to move on and forget Jon, to have a better life. She did so, and moved on, forgot about her once love and moved on.  
  
A couple months later, now March, and Maggie was back to her normal, happy, joking, smart-ass self. And it was beautiful outside, and a guy, Brice, new of her ATV(they had spoke of them both owning one, and of this and that). They made plans to go riding, she had become great friends with Brice. She had known him for several years, but really not up until then. Saturday rolled around and they went to the local ATV/dirt-bike back tracks, unfortunately it wasn't quite dry there and the ATV along with them, became covered in mud. A couple of hours passed and Brice needed to get home, and get to work. Maggie smiled and headed home to clean her and the ATV. When she got done she went inside and sat down, when memories and new feelings ran through her head. Memories of hanging out, talking, and just being together, her feelings were a bit different though, thoughts of actually liking Brice.but she couldn't, ha, he was her friend, there was no way of liking him more than that.besides he would never like her like that. She shook her head of the thought..  
  
That was based on a true story, but different names, why I did that.I don't know. But here is the fill in for ya. Maggie who is actually Megan, did give up her love for Aaron (Jon), forever, and now she looks back on it and laughs at the whole thing..she doesn't even know why she liked him in the first place, they have nothing in common, and he comes about her to be annoying once in awhile now, but they still talk a little. Megan hung out with Brian (Brice) more and more, until she really felt like she did like him. So one day when she was at a band event she talked to a friend of his and.she just finally told him that she really liked him. A week after that they were going out, and accompanying each other on Jazz trips. To make a VERY long story short, their still going out, and for two very unemotional people, they now show their love to each other more and more everyday, infact they now love each other to death.and it's the end of August 2002, but now he has to go off to college, to ISU, 3-4 hours away.but he'll be home for breaks and vacations, they made.well I guess what you would call a commitment, to continue their relationship...they never want to give each other up. Sadness does happen to her...or should I say me.Im Megan, and my boyfriend is Brian, Im sad about him going up there in two days, but I nothing to worry about. We both love each other dearly and will always.but I have band to thank, for finding my one true love..Ive had plenty of boyfriends in the past, but none like Brian, hes more special than anyone could imagine. But then again band is one large family and..it is best when two people share so much. Thanx for listening..keep on play'n ^-^ 


End file.
